Catch Me If I Fall
by Jouhaiichi
Summary: A look into Sasuke's earlier days with the Sanada clan after being taken in. A bit of Yukimura X Sasuke. Please RR. Chapter 5 (or is it 7) is up. REAL CHAPTER, no more teasers, I promise.
1. Outside Looking In

This is my first fic. Reviews, withstanding flames are most welcome. I took some liberty as to the fact of Sasuke's age when he was taken in by Yukimura. Some Sasuke X Yukimura.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SDK, in fact I don't really own much TT.

**Outside Looking In**

Author : Jouhaiichi-gou

The young boy stood on the tree branch and watched across the river. At 15 feet high, the wind was strong and blew silvery-blue hair into his face. He brushed it away absently from his golden eyes and continued his watch. There is a reason why his birthplace was called Aokigahara, and the same reason had made climbing trees second nature to him.

The boy's tree was at least 30 feet away from the campsite, but he could see the 4 young men and a young woman clearly. The broad river beside which they had camped was the dividing boundary of the Aokigahara and the "Pure Land".

The party had camped on the Pure Land side for the past 3 days, training. The boy watched, sometimes on the ground behind the trees, most times up on the taller ones. His location was always upwind from the party, and he figured they did not see him.

Throughout his watch the boy noted that one of the men, one with black hair flowing just a little past his shoulders, was more content drinking and making fun of the others than training himself. But the others had never minded this, instead, they treated him in a highly respectful manner, bowing and carrying out his orders.

The boy presumed that this drinking, laughing man was actually their leader.

He came across them setting up their tents on their first day. Fascinated, he had returned to watch, sometimes for a whole day, turning back only when he had to. Six years of living in the dark forest had taught the boy that the Aokigahara is not a place to be roaming about at dark, even if you were born and raised there.

Today, the boy had came again. It was morning, and the woman was preparing some food by the fire. She usually tended to such chores, cooking and washing, but during the training, the boy could see that she was no weak woman.

Two of the men were washing themselves in the river. In fascination the boy watched the tall one took his head bandana off for the very first time. The man seemed uncomfortable without the bandanna on however, and after a hasty wash, had quickly tied it back on.

The boy saw that the food was ready, but nobody moved to eat. The woman and the two men busied themselves doing other things. It was nearly noon when another man came out of the tent, holding the flap open. Their leader came out stumbling towards the river, the boy guessed he was having hangover. However, the long haired man emerged looking fresh and energized. Only then, together with him, did the others proceed to their meals.

The boy's stomach growled as the wind carried the smell of food. It reminded him of what he had for dinner last night: a small apple-like fruit (you could never be so sure in the Aogikahara) and .. an unpleasant "lecture" from an old man who took himself to be the boy's group "leader".

"_You know the Pure Land is out of bounds for us, Little One."_

"_I know that."_

"_Then where have you been?"_

"_Nowhere."_

"_You should not go too close to the river."_

"_Where I go is my business alone."_

"_Take heed Little One, for people of the Pure Land will kill you. They do not take a liking to people like us."_

_People like us. _The words repeated over and over in the boy's mind. _People like me._

People like him, who are gifted and cursed at the same time.

People like him, who never knew of any parents or family.

People like him, who from the first day of consciousness moves around from one part of the forest to another looking for food and shelter.

People like him, who although had kept in small groups, never really cared about members of the same group, much less of the other groups.

If surviving the dark forest meant having to dispose of your fellow member, then –

The boy closed his eyes and tried to force the memory of ..

_.. the warm sticky feeling of blood drenching his hands- _

NO.

_..the sharp edged steel-_

GO.

_.. the shocked and questioning face of a person who was once_ _your one and only _–

AWAY.

_Blank. Just think of nothing. Everything is just empty and blank_.

The laughter brought him back to reality, and the boy opened his eyes. The longhaired man had just taken his subordinate's bandanna away and is now tying it on his own head in funny movements. The others laughed, but the tall man just held his straying hair back with one hand and made pleading gestures with the other.

When the tall man finally got the piece of cloth back, the boy could see that he was smiling.

"_People of the Pure Land will kill you."_

_Right. _The boy's fists tightened into balls. _As if I'm really safe in **this** place._

The boy shifted from standing to sitting on the tree branch. He gazed down and saw that they have finished their meal.

_Soon they will start the training. _The boy thought_. That's what they do everyday. _

First the guy with the bandanna will take out a weapon, then the others will follow suit. Except of course the long-haired man. The four would pair up. Training in either two sets of one-on-one, or fight a two-on-two. The boy especially liked to see the guy in the bandanna fight.

The boy watched as the man went to his tent. _There he is now, taking out his weapon._

_No. Wait, what is he doing?_

The bandanna man was taking down his tent and packing it away. The boy sat up and saw that the others were doing the same. Except, again, the long-haired man. He just sat on a big rock nearby and drank from his drink-pack. His bigger tent was being taken down by the woman.

_They're going back home_.

The boy exhaled loudly and looked away. The thick lush green forest behind him contrasted glaringly with the broad meadows on the other side. It gave the impression as if the sun was only shining on one side of the river and not the other.

_The light and the darkness._

He folded his arms and leaned back against the tree.

_They are returning to where they belong. And I have to return to the dark, where **I** belong._

The boy took one last look across the river and closed his eyes. He might as well take a short nap before returning back into the forest. The afternoon was just entering and the breeze was warm and pleasant.

The boy sighed. It was a mistake to be watching them in the first place. Behind his closed eyes was a clear vision the men and woman. Their laughter. Their smiles. The antics they pulled on each other. Their laughter. He couldn't get the laughter out of his head.

_Why do they laugh so mu_ - _NO_. He shook his head and tried to blank out his thoughts.

_How could they smile so easi_ - _GO AWAY_.

The boy folded his arms tighter and forced himself to see a vast white space with just -

_NOTHING._

_NOTHING. JUST NOTHING._

_DON'T THINK ABOUT THE – I TOLD YOU **NOT** TO THINK ABOUT IT._

_JUST NOTHING. NOTHING. NOTHING_.

The boy inhaled slowly and for a second the only thing he could see was -

BLANK. WHITE. NOTHING.

- and all he could hear was the beating sound of his own heart and the blood rushing and –

He could hear the laughter again.

The boy let go of his breath in defeat. _I knew this was a big mist-_

Another laugh. Louder this time. The boy's eyes flew open.

"...kimura-sama! Don't!!"

**BRRRUSSSHHH!!**

Shaken, the boy sat up. Eyes shining, he saw the long haired man had jumped into the river. It was the bandanna man who had shouted. He was holding his master's clothes and was rather sheepishly shouting for the man to come back on shore.

".. just .. a while .." The wind was picking up and the boy barely heard the reply. The bandanna man gave up. He folded his master's clothes, placed it on a rock and went back to packing. The others simply kept to their work as if nothing happened.

The man reached the middle of the river.

_He's coming closer!_

The boy's first thought was to back away, maybe jump to the next tree. It was too close for comfort and if the man were to look up, he would have been able to see him. But somehow, something made the boy kept to his place, crouching lower behind the thick leaves of the tree branch.

When the water reached his chest, and the boy saw the man took a dive. Seconds later he emerged triumphantly from the river holding rather large rock. "YATTA!!"

_Idiot_. The boy thought. _It is just an ordinary rock._

The man regarded the rock enthusiastically and threw the rock back in the water. His dripping black hair plastered his radiant face. Fair and flawless skin shone as his lean body glistened in the sun.

The boy marveled at the sight, unconsciously hoping to grow up into the same breathtaking physique.

He watched as the man dove underwater several times and came up with rocks of all shapes and sizes, each time whooping joyfully, as if he had found some sort of treasure.

Amused, the boy was caught off guard when the man suddenly emerged and climbed a rock on **his **side of the river. Nearly falling from the branch, the boy's grip tightened and he choked back a scream.

The urgency to flee flooded him again. But the boy was lost as to how. The man had sat directly beneath him, and to escape, the boy must first get down from the tree. The boy cursed himself for daring to choose a tree so near the water.

The man sat with his back to the forest and looked across the river. There, all four of the man's charge had came near the water and was watching anxiously.

"Yukimura-sama! It is dangerous over there!" Despite the strong wind, the boy could hear that the bandanna man was upset.. He was starting to get into the water himself when the man cupped his mouth and shouted.

"YOU'LL GET YOUR PANTS WET!! I'LL COME BACK IN JUST A MINUTE!!"

"But - "

"I'M OKAY, SAIZO! DO NOT COME HERE!!"

The bandanna man was certainly not happy with the order but he got out of the water anyway. He then stood and stared nervously across the river at his master.

The man chuckled and cheerfully swung his legs back and forth by the rock. Less than fifteen feet above his head, a six-year old boy on a tree branch started to move slowly. Golden eyes flashed as he looked around for a way to escape. He eyed the tree on his left.

_That branch over there looks okay. I think I can reach it if -_

"The water is really nice. I'm really glad we came here."

The voice was low and soft. The boy froze.

_Is he talking to me??_

He looked down and saw that the man was still sitting and looking across the river towards his agitated companions .

"It's too bad we have to leave so soon." There was a slight regret in his tone.

_He's talking to himself, OF COURSE he is. People talk to themselves all the time._

The boy started to move again, eyes not leaving the man's back. _The sooner I get away, the better -_

"I wish I could see you before we leave."

The boy stopped dead in his tracks. Even softer, the voice was actually .. kind. The boy's hold tightened until his knuckles were white. His thoughts frantic.

_He **didn't** just speak to me. Why would he want to see **me**?_

He eyed the branch on the next tree which he had planned to jump onto earlier and gauged the distance. It looked pretty far. The boy wasn't sure that he could actually make the jump.

"It's not fair that I can't see you. You see me _all the time_."

This time, the man's voice was plain. The boy shivered involuntarily. He inched towards the end of the branch, fearfully eyeing the man's back.

Suddenly, the man stood up. "Maybe you should come down. It's pretty dangerous up there." Commanding. There was no mistaking the authoritative tone in the man's voice.

_He's coming for me! He wants to punish me for watching them, for spying –_

The boy's panic was blinding.

With a loud snap, the thin branch end gave way under the boy's feet. He screamed as he fell, the wind burning his skin.

The boy squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for the fatal impact.

Then his body hit the ground with a thud. His heart stopped beating.

_Am I dead?_

The boy opened his eyes slowly and found himself staring up into the sparkling eyes of a smiling man.

"I told you it was dangerous." The voice was soft and kind again.

He realized that he hadn't hit the ground, instead had fallen straight into the arms of -

The boy gave a terrified shriek and struggled to free himself.

"Easy now, easy, I didn't mean to OWWW!!"

The man cried out in pain and let go of his hold. The boy stumbled head first to the ground. Getting on his feet, he turned around just in time to see a green light flash.

"Yukimura-sama! Are you alright?!"

The bandanna wearing man appeared from the flash. He took one look at his master's blood dripping from the wrist, and unsheathed his katana.

"Why you little demon, _how dare you bite Sanada Yukimura_!"

He advanced towards the boy with a deadly face. Frantic, the boy tried to move backwards but immediately found himself backed up against a tree. He looked up and saw the steel blade coming down on him in an arc. Falling to his knees, the boy threw up his hands to shield his face.

"Saizo. _No_."

The blade stopped just inches away from the boy's head. .

"But Yukimura-sama, he had just _injured_ you." The bandanna man said plaintively.

The man stood beside the fallen boy. "And you are about to kill him. Keep your weapon, Jyuushi!"

Just as quickly as he produced it, the bandanna man sheathed back the katana. Then he took a step back and knelt in front of his master with his head down.

The man folded his arms and looked at his servant. "Go back to the other side. I do not recall requesting your presence here."

Shocked, the charge looked up. "But my Lord - "

"I mean it. Go back. ALL of you."

At some time, the other three followers had crossed the river to the scene. They looked warily at each other, uncertain of what to do.

"Go. NOW."

Immediately, they dropped to their knees. Heads down, they uttered in unison, "_Hai_!" and disappeared in a flash.

The four reappeared across the river. Reluctantly, they went about resuming their work.

The man turned towards the boy. For a moment, a pair of fierce golden eyes stared back at him, denying defeat. Then the boy casted his look down on the ground. The man's gaze was too intense. One might just drown in the depths of those blue-grey eyes.

Gently, the man said. "I'm sorry if I frightened you."

The boy swallowed, not sure of how to react. Silence prevailed for a few minutes.

The man turned and sat himself down beside the boy. The boy winced slightly at the movement but did not try to get away.

"You were the one who has been watching us, _ne_?"

A slow nod from the boy.

"My name is Sanada Yukimura. What is your name?"

Silence. The boy stared harder at the ground. He could feel the warmth emanating from beside him. After all, the man was only half-clothed.

"You are not mute, are you?" The man tried.

The boy blurted before he could stop himself. "NO! I'm not!"

The man smiled. "Ah, there you are. You have such a beautiful voice."

The boy's face flushed but the man continued. "Why wont you tell me your name?"

"Because .. because I don't have a name."

"You don't have a name?" The man sounded incredulous. "Then by what have people been calling you?"

"I don't like the name that people have been calling me." The boy countered.

"Oh, I see."

Silence again. Across the river, Yukimura's charge had finished packing. Now they stood, watching and waiting for their master. The man exhaled and turned to face the boy.

"Sarutobi Sasuke."

"Wha-?" The boy stared at the man.

"It's a beautiful name. Do you like it?"

The boy thought for a moment. "It's not bad."

"Do you mind if I call you that?"

"Me?" Puzzle in his voice.

"Yes, you. Sarutobi Sasuke. Can I call you that?"

The boy looked down. Silence again.

Moments later he looked up and saw the man, Yukimura, was still waiting for an answer.

"I guess so. Why not."

"Good. Good. Now that that's done." The man clapped his hands and stood up.

He took two steps in front of the boy and turned back to face him. "Sasuke..?"

"Uh .. y- yes?" The boy looked up to the man in front of him. His eyes widened at the man's outstretched hand.

"Would you like to come with me?"

He stared at the hand, unblinking. "With you?"

"Come with me. I can show you the world outside." A kind smile from the man.

Their eyes met and the boy felt something warm inside him. The feeling came from his stomach and spread to the rest of his body.

"There are lots of trees at my home. You can still climb them anytime you want."

The boy hesitated."I - I .. don't-"

Hand still outstretched, the man said softly, "I promise I would catch you again if you fall."

Something inside the boy broke soundlessly. He stared into the man's eyes and realized that he wouldn't mind it that much if he was drowning in those blue-grey pools. No, not at all.

The man and the boy held each other's gaze and neither realized the exact moment the boy had actually put his small hand into the older man's.

* * *

That's it! Sorry I had to reload the whole story. The first one felt too incomplete. Please review. Tell me of any spelling mistake. Bows


	2. Precious Child

Thank you Shartae for being my first reviewer ;). Thanks to everybody for your reviews. Please comment, however that you feel about my story.

The first chapter is NOT the whole story (hopefully, haha). I wish I could update faster. Here is the second installment, it's a very short one hangs head in shame Enjoy!

Disclaimer : I don't own SDK. (Not even a single DVD) TT.

**Precious Child**

Author: Jouhaiichi-gou

_He was dreaming, he knew it. Yet the knowledge did not enable him to control what was happening. Nor could he force himself to awaken. _

_He was inside a vast white surrounding. There was nothing and nobody except for his own sole being. Suddenly the white began to change color. In front of him, a swirl of red smoke came out of nowhere, dancing and twisting into a rope-like shape._

_The red smoke darkened until it became black. Then the rope-shaped swirl changed into giant vines of poison ivy. The vines were dark green **(the color, it's of Aogikahara!)** but somehow he could see inside the bulging stems of the vines, the pulsing red color of blood. _

_He tried to scream but no sound escaped his mouth. He tried to turn. To run, to get away. But his feet wouldn't move. His whole body wouldn't move. _

_Helpless, he watched as the giant living, breathing vines snaked towards him like hungry phytons. He could actually hear them hissing to him .._

_.. come back Little One .._

_The space surrounding him had all coloured into swirls of blood red and dark green. He looked up and saw a white opening in the red-green sky. A lone figure was looking down on him from the opening. A figure he recognized immediately. _

"_**Yukimura-sama! Help me!"**_

_The figure didn't budge._

_He looked behind him and saw that the giant vines was closing down on him. A green-red tentacle touched his ankle and wrapped itself around a leg. He tried to struggle but his whole body had retired on him. _

_As his paralyzed body was engulfed by the monster plant, he heard the hissing sound even more clearly, right next to his ears.. _

_.. COME BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG..._

"_Nooooo!"_

"Sasuke ..? Sasuke..?"

The young boy opened his eyes slowly. His eyelids felt so heavy. He tried to turn his body but found his movement constrained. An arm was around his waist, and another around his shoulders. He had slept on his side and somebody was hugging him from behind.

Weakly he said, "Yukimura-sama ..?"

"Hmm..?" The older man loosened his hold. Knowing very well how the boy loathes such gestures of affection, Yukimura acted as if he was going to get up. "Sorry, I know you don't like me sleeping with you."

A small hand grabbed the older man's arm and wound it back to its former position. Lying back down, Yukimura pulled the young boy closer. He smiled as the boy snuggled his small back comfortably against his body.

In the still calm silence of the night, a small voice asked, "Why did you come in my room?"

Yukimura ran his fingers through the boy's silver-blue hair. "You were thrashing about in your sleep since midnight. I don't know how else to calm you down."

In Yukimura's embrace, the boy did a half-stretch and yawned. Softly, he said, "I thought you were supposed to be in Edo until the end of the week."

"Oh, I managed my affairs faster than I expected."

A short pause. "I don't believe you."

The man buried his face inside Sasuke's hair, breathing in the boy's scent. "Sasuke, please don't get mad."

"Saizo told you didn't he? I made him _promise_ not to tell you. The cheat." The boy spat out in disgust.

Yukimura chuckled. "Now there, Sasuke, curse me, not Saizo. I was the one who made him tell. Besides it was too important to be kept away from me."

It's been nearly 2 years since the day Yukimura brought the boy back to the Sanada household. Like any other growing children, Sasuke too has had his share of falling ill. And whenever he did, Sasuke had to endure Yukimura's endless fussing and coddling.

The boy hated it when he does that, Yukimura knows. Nothing irks Sasuke more than being treated like a child. He didn't want to be perceived as weak.

But when he was alone with Yukimura, and only when the boy was sure that no one else could see them, would he drop his tough guy act.

_Like right now. _Yukimura thought with a smile.

After a while, the boy said, "I'm not an infant, Yukimura-sama," he stressed in frustration, "I can handle a simple sickness. You worry too much."

"Sasuke .." Yukimura tried but the young boy continued.

"You shouldn't have came back _all the way_ from Edo just because I had the _fever_." Now the boy sounded disgusted with himself.

"Sasuke, listen-"

"Besides, Saizo likes to exaggerate in his reports sometimes, you know how he -"

Yukimura tightened his arms around the boy's body, but said in a soothing voice. "You were delirious for _three whole days_, Sasuke. That's not exaggerating."

The boy fell silent. Yukimura ran his thumb down the boy's shoulder, elbow, and reached his wrist. The older man took Sasuke's hand over the boy's head and held it close to his face.

Sasuke felt Yukimura's warm breaths on his palm as he spoke. "Everybody said that your body was so hot it was glowing like a burning coal, you were unconscious at most times, even Kosuke's medicine wasn't helping anymore. I really had needed to come back."

Yukimura pressed Sasuke's palm softly to his lips. The boy shivered slightly."I was not exactly _glowing._" Sasuke managed a defiant tone._ "_Besides, I'm better now. You can see that for yourself."

Yukimura paused. "Yes, I can see that. And I'm glad." Then he pressed his lips again, this time on the back of the boy's hand. Yukimura felt the boy's body relax. They remained like that for some time.

Yukimura's mind wandered.

Just 6 months ago Sasuke had caught the measles, a fatal illness to most young children in the era. Fortunately, Kosuke had all the right medicine. But it had lasted for nearly a whole month.

It was the worst illness Sasuke ever had. That was, until now.

_Yukimura looked up to his reporting servant. "Are you sure, Saizo?"_

_The Jyuushi shifted on his feet uncomfortably, "We have tried everything. He has been half-conscious for three days. Even Kosuke doesn't know what is wrong with him."_

"Yukimura-sama?" Sasuke's voice pulled him back to reality.

"_Nani_?"

"Are you going to stay in here until morning?"

Yukimura smiled. "Do you want me to?"

The boy hesitated, then said, "Yes, but .."

"But I have to leave before anybody wakes up, is that it?"

"Well .. yes. Can you?"

Yukimura grinned. A devious chuckle escaped his lips. "_Of course_, Sasuke. As you wish."

* * *

Please review. Sorry so short, will continue with 3rd chapter. :) Love to all.


	3. What I Wish For

Aiii... thank you thank you for all your reviews. Here is the third installment. Please let me know how you feel about it. > 

**What I Wish For**

"_Ohayo_."

The three Juyuushi's seated at the dining table looked up to the newcomer.

Kosuke smiled. "_Ohayo,_ Sasuke." She stood up to get the boy's breakfast. "You look much better today. Have a seat."

Sasuke took his seat at the table. Across the table, Jinpachi grinned mischievously. "_Ohayo_, Sasuke-_chan_."

Sasuke bristled at the term of endearment but didn't say anything. Kosuke put a breakfast bowl and a pair of chopsticks in front of him and Sasuke started to eat.

Jinpachi grinned even wider. "You do look _so much_ better this morning. Looks like you had some really _good_ _sleep_ last night, eh? Sasuke, you lucky dog!"

The boy's golden eyes narrowed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kamanosuke chuckled and decided to join in. "Sasuke, there's no need to be shy with us. Pray tell, you must have had such fun that you woke up so late today, _ne_?"

Sasuke's cheeks colored but he tried to ignore the teasing. Contrary to his promise, Yukimura had not left Sasuke's room before sunrise. In fact, he is still in Sasuke's room right now, sleeping like a dead log.

To make things worse, Sasuke himself had woken up late. He really didn't feel like getting up .. it was so _comfortable_ with Yukimura-sama beside him. Sasuke blushed even deeper at the thought.

Kosuke chided. "Stop it, you two. You're spoiling our breakfast."

Jinpachi persisted. It's not always that you get to see Sasuke embarrassed. "Aw, look, Sasuke-chan is already _blushing_. Doesn't he look so _CUTE??_"

"Shut. Up. Jinpachi." Sasuke's voice was so deadly and dangerous that the two male Juyuushi's burst out laughing, slapping each other on the back.

Kosuke rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to them, Sasuke." She stood behind the silver-haired boy and poured some tea. Sasuke nodded his thanks and started to sip the steaming drink.

"_Sasuke-chan is drinking tea .. so KAWAAI!!_" Kamanosuke said in a phony feminine voice and the duo erupted into laughter again.

Sasuke's glowered. It was bad enough that he woke up late today, and on the _wrong side_ of the bed, worse still because it was due to the fact that on the _right side_ of his bed was no other than Yukimura-sama. But the worst part was of course, that _that _was just the reason why the two was laughing at him; because they knew about it.

The sight of two ninjas laughing hysterically was really annoying, and it made his mood worsen. Still sipping his drink, the boy scowled at them from behind his tea cup. "_Baka!_"

"Don't call your elders by such names, _Sasuke_."

Jinpachi and Kamanosuke stopped laughing and everybody looked up at the voice. Leaning by the dining room's doorway was another Sanada's Juyuushi. Arms folded, he looked down at Sasuke in disdain.

Sasuke casted his eyes down. Slowly, he placed his cup down in front of him. All eyes were on Sasuke. This has happened so often, everybody knew what was coming next.

"I would expect that you know much better _manners_ than that."

Jinpachi leaned back, already half-regretting having teased Sasuke without checking around first. The Juyuushi at the doorway was always reprimanding Sasuke excessively over petty matters. It looks like there was no exception for this morning.

Kosuke frowned and put her hands on the shoulders of the boy in front of her. "Sasuke didn't mean anything by that, Saizo." She tried to explain. "It was these two who started it."

"Don't start, Kosuke. You defend him all the time. It will definitely spoil the boy."

Kosuke started to reply but felt someone tugging at her sleeves. She looked down and saw Sasuke shaking his head, once.

_No, Kosuke. _

Apparently, Saizo didn't see the boy's movement. He continued, the chill evident in his voice. "I don't know how it is at _where you came from_, but in here, we do not tolerate rudeness towards the elders."

Kosuke gritted her teeth. Jinpachi and Kamanosuke exchanged glances. Mentioning Sasuke's origin was really going overboard. After all, it's been more than 2 years.

But the boy kept his gaze down in front of him. To everyone's surprise, he then said softly. "_Gomenasai._"

Saizo stared at the boy for a moment. Then, ignoring the apology, he simply turned on his heels and started to leave. Everybody else stared back at Saizo in disbelief.

Sasuke had actually apologized, (and Kami-sama knows how rare _that_ is) and Saizo's ignoring it?!

Jinpachi raised his eyebrows. Suddenly he remembered something. Grinning, he called out. "Hey Saizo, you're looking for Yukimura-sama, right?"

Alarmed, Sasuke looked up and shook his head at Jinpachi. Jinpachi simply winked at the rather anxious boy.

Saizo paused and looked back into the room. "Have you seen him?"

Jinpachi managed a serious, business-like face. "Oh, I saw him sleeping in Sasuke's room just now."

It was only for a fraction of a second, but the pained look on Saizo's face was unmistakable. He recovered quickly and replied in an even voice. "Very well."

When Saizo was out of sight, Jinpachi and Kamanosuke snickered.

"Serves him right. Good one, Jinpachi."

"Heh, thank you." Jinpachi then leaned forward, a thoughtful look on his face. "Hey Sasuke, sorry, _ne_? Didn't realize the tight wad was here."

Sasuke shrugged. "Doesn't matter." He stared at his bowl for a moment. Then pushing his food away, he stood up and announced. "I'm full."

"Sasuke, you've only just started eating." Kosuke protested.

"I'm fine." Sasuke tried to smile but only managed to offer a half-grin, which felt stupid. He gave up and left the room.

Kosuke sighed and took her seat back at the table. "So much for breakfast."

"Sorry, Kosuke. It's all our fault." Jinpachi said grimly.

"No, it's not you two, it's that idiot Saizo. It's really not fair for Sasuke, he is only just eight years old."

Kamanosuke scratched his head. "I don't get it. He treated Sasuke okay whenever the boy is ill, but when Sasuke's fine, he's back to being a pain."

"Don't you know? That's because Sasuke usually gets sick when Yukimura-sama is not around." Jinpachi said. "He thinks that if anything happened to Sasuke, Yukimura-sama would hold him responsible for it."

"_Nani?!" _Kosuke exclaimed, certainly displeased with the idea. "Who does he think he is? The _one and only_ Sanada Juyuushi??"

Jinpachi shrugged. "You know how Saizo is. He wants to take responsibility for anything and everything."

"Not fair. That's like the rest of us Juyuushi's don't exist." Kamanosuke said flatly.

Jinpachi snickered. "Oh, he sure _wish_ that the rest of us don't exist. Then he can have Yukimura-sama all to himself."

"Jinpachi, that was uncalled for." But Kosuke was smiling. She stood up and started clearing the table. "Don't you have other things to do?"

Jinpachi got up. "Well, I better go check up on Sasuke first. If I'm not wrong, I think he's starting on his chores right now."

"Chores?!" Kosuke was horrified. "He only got well this very morning! Jinpachi, find him and tell him to go back to bed."

"With Yukimura-sama in his room? Fat chance."

"Well, tell him to use my room. He needs to rest."

"_You_ go tell the boy he needs more rest, Kosuke. As for me, I'll be lucky enough if I can make him forget about today's training." Jinpachi grinned.

"Training?! Don't you _dare_ take him out today, Nezoi Jinpachi, I'll make sure personally that he-".

But Jinpachi was already out of the room, Kosuke's voice trailing after him. It's not that he didn't agree with Kosuke. But Sasuke _is_ rather strong headed, though in a way quite opposite than that of other children his age.

While others would balk at household work, Sasuke had especially insisted that he had his share, just as much as any other adults of the house. Sasuke was even more unrelenting about his training. Assigned as the boy's trainer from day one, Jinpachi understood perfectly why.

Sasuke was a very fast learner, mentally and physically. It was because of the Juyuushi's time constraint that the boy's training time had to be limited. If he wanted to call off any session, Jinpachi would have to prove to his pupil that the circumstances was really, truly unavoidable.

Kamanosuke appeared and walked beside him. Somehow he too had managed to escape Kosuke's berating. "You still gonna take him out training today, Jinpachi?"

They reached the end of the hallway and slid the door open. Sasuke was on the outer balcony of the house. And just how Jinpachi had expected him to be. A pail of water beside him, the boy was on his knees, scrubbing the wooden floor with a hand brush.

Sasuke looked up and saw the two Juyuushi's. He quickly gathered the things around him and stood up. "I'll be ready in a minute, Jinpachi."

"Oi, Sasuke-" Jinpachi tried to call out but the boy was already running to the shed to store away the pail and brush. He dashed back into the house. "I need to change. Just a moment!"

Jinpachi turned to face his comrade beside him and chuckled. "Do I look like I have a choice?"

* * *

Chapter 4 is coming up soon. Please bear with my chapter breaks, or are they (the chapters) too short? Please let me know. Thanks!!!!


	4. What I Wish For Part II

Hello everybody. Thanks for not giving up on me yet. So sorry for the delay of the fourth chapter. I am just starting the semester and just returned to campus. And the dreaded writer's block. Blah de blah .. of course, it's the block, what else could it be, huh?

Before that, please bear while I say some thanks to all you wonderful reviewers.

**SHARTAE**: Thousands of thanks for the list of the Juyuuhi names, it helped a lot. You know so much about the Sanada Juyuushi, I bow before your superiorness. XD And don't worry, Saizo's not the bad guy in this fic. :P

**YOHKO-SAKURA**: Yeah, chapter three was not so exciting was it. Sorry if chapter fourturns out to bealso a dissappointment for you. If I had it my way, I'd just keep on writing more fluff but I guess the story needs to develop some sort of plot. :P

: uh .. is that your name.. just "..." Any way, "Ellipsis-san",thanks for the constant support. Really appreciate it! Hopefully I'll update more often than twice a year .. ehehe .. no promises though.. :P

**HARETA**: Hareta-sensei! Arigato for reviewing my humble fic. I loved your "Still" and "Cold History", I dare say they kinda inspired me to write a Sanada fic. Arigato, arigato. bows

**IKKI**: Thank you for thinking that my fic is cute. I'm cute too.. heheh.. ulp

**SHADOWCAT15**: Uh... Hug Sasuke? I don't think he'd like that.. XP

**ARIN ROSS**: What? You're not a SanadaXJuyuushi fan? Better dig out the old manga and read through again :P.. But I'm glad you enjoyed this fic. Please tell me how you like the continuation. :)

**MINTVEE**: Go and read the rest of the manga!! :)

**ARAIN ROWAN**: Um.. Saizo is like that, you know 0o..err anyway .. by "time constraint" I meant the Juyuushi were too busy, or had a tight schedule. Sorry, I'm a bad writer if somebody has to ask that. That's my college training at work. sigh

**LEE GALLAGHER**: Hope you enjoy the next chapter. :)

**LIVING ON RAMEN**: Thanks for the long review :) Err.. this chapter has more of Kosuke, hope you like it. :)

Here goes the fourth chapter. It is rather short (again). TT (Darn, it felt long enough when I was writing it)

Author : Jouhaiichi-gou

Disclaimer : Save for several manga, I don't own SDK.

**What I Wish For (Part II)**

Sanada Yukimura sat on the edge of the wooden porch of the house.

He inhaled deeply; relishing the way the cool late morning air cleared his slightly sleepy state of mind. His gaze fell to the landscape in front of him.

Yukimura mused on the sight.

Situated on the hill of Kudoyama, the house gave the luxury of a beautiful landscape of the land below. Crops and rice fields rolled for miles and miles.

Now and then clumps of village houses could be seen here and there. Some clumps are large, but more often than not the clumps are small and far in between.

"Tea, Yukimura-sama."

Yukimura turned to his side.

Kosuke sat down courteously on the mat. She sat slightly behind him as a servant should behind her master. Kosuke poured steaming green drink from a pot into a tall round cup.

The woman, the one and only female in the Sanada Juyuushi, placed the cup on a saucer and pushed it towards her lord.

"Thank you, Kosuke."

Yukimura took the cup and held it in front of him. Beyond the steam rising from his drink, the landscape caught his train of thoughts again.

While the dwellers of this house had a good view of the land below, anybody situated downhill looking up would see nothing that could indicate that a human habitat exists on the said hill.

The house and its accompanying sheds were fairly hidden under the shadows of large trees and bushes on the hill. Spies and bounty hunters have yet to discover the actual hiding place of the exiled Sanada heir, all because of the strategic location of the house.

That, and if any agents of the government were to sniff around the village area for information, all the answers they'd acquire would be most unhelpful and misleading.

This unexpected cooperation from the villagers was due to the one time when Rokuro, both of them, had helped drive away a band of thugs pestering the farmers for protection money.

Well it wasn't exactly "drive away" but would be more fittingly said as "wipe away from the face of the earth".

The Ten were trained to kill, and mercy was not reserved for scum criminals.

But if the Juyuushis' cold-blooded disposal of the thugs did bother them, the villagers never said anything.

Yukimura suddenly realized that the steam had stopped dissipating from his cup. He drank. The tea was barely warm anymore but it was still refreshing. Still, having some sake instead wouldn't be too bad either.

"_Gomenasai, _Yukimura-sama. But it is rather early for sake."

Yukimura turned around to face his charge, flashing his infamous sugary sweet smile.

"Ah, Kosuke, you read my mind! You never told me you were a psychic!"

Kosuke returned an uncannily exact-looking smile to her master. "I don't need psychic powers to know that, my Lord. Sake is always on your mind."

Yukimura laughed and threw up his arms in mock surrender. "You know me too well. I'm so lucky to have a great _kagemusha _like you, Kosuke."

"Thank you, Yukimura-sama."

"Well, I guess sake would have to wait." Yukimura then turned around and downed the rest of the tea in his cup in one go. He sighed in satisfaction.

"Good thing your tea is equally wonderful and tasty."

"Thank you, Yukimura-sama."

Kosuke smiled at her master's back. Yukimura was always generous with his compliments for the Juyuushis, even for the smallest things.

All the "_great job", "well done", "good work", _and of course Yukimura's favorite, "_What will I ever do without you (insert Juyuushi name here)?". _

Yukimura placed his empty cup down. Kosuke refilled the cup and handed it back to him.

There was something she needed to tell her Lord. Kosuke opened her mouth to start but fell silent at what she saw.

Yukimura had turned his back to her but Kosuke saw that his smile was gone. His steaming cup frozen yet again in front of him, his gaze lost into the far horizon.

Kosuke knew that at that moment, Yukimura not only had forgotten the drink in front him, but also his female charge behind him.

Kosuke poured herself some tea and sipped it quietly, watching her master's back in silence. She would simply have to wait until Yukimura acknowledged her again.

Yukimura exhaled sharply.

He had thought that when he first ordered the two Rokuro to help out the villagers that time, it would also be the last.

But after that, somehow it had become somewhat an unspoken policy of the Sanada Juyuushi: to help any of the villagers when they are in distress.And so,Rokuro and also the rest of the Juyuushi simply acted out on their own,without waiting for a specific command from their Lord.

Then again, Yukimura was usually like that, leaving a lot of important matters to be decided by his charge on their own.

That was how much Yukimura trusted his Ten. It's not just he trusted their loyalty towards him, though that much was obvious, but he also had always trusted their own _judgment_.

It turned out to be good judgment after all, didn't it?

The villages surrounding Kudoyama had some sort of invisible protection and the Sanada household was safely concealed and hidden.

Yukimura couldn't remember exactly just how often his charge would return with a report of yet another band of robbers, thugs, extortionists, or just plain old psychotic murderers rampaging the countryside.

The thought disgusted him.

The "peace" promised by the Tokugawa rule was one that saw so many groups and individuals of criminals wandering around, preying on the weak and helpless.

Either way, the fact was that inhabitants of this district never did liked the present ruling Shogun had played to Yukimura's advantage.

That, and the strategic uphill location of the Sanada present household had rendered efforts to hunt down the remaining of the Sanada clan virtually fruitless.

And of course, the extensive traps and disguises set out by his ingenious Juyuushis surrounding the hill should also be credited.

Still Yukimura wondered just how long they would last.

_Ano kuso _Tokugawa Ieyasu was not an idiot, and he always had something up his dirty sleeve.

But for the time being, life in Kudoyama was peaceful.

_Peaceful and uneventful._

Yukimura grimaced at the last thought. Kami-sama knows just how badly his blood itches to go out and _do something_, damn it, _anything. _

Oh, all the brilliant devices and strategies that he had formed! Several plans had even already been discussed with his trusted Juyuushis to the minutest detail, just waiting (_screaming, begging!_) to be carried out.

To execute any one of the plans at present, the timing couldn't be any better. Tokugawa was officially ruling, but in reality his full control goes little beyond Edo and its surrounding provinces.

It would be wise to start an assault when Ieyasu's government was still young and green like this.

But to do so meant leaving the safety of Kudoyama.

Kudoyama was safe and peaceful. And that was what's important. So Yukimura would stay, at least for a little while more.

Of course this was not because Yukimura was a coward.

If he ever was a coward, the Sanada clan would have long ceded to the Tokugawa government by now, as did countless other spineless _daimyo's _around the country

In fact being cooped up on Kudoyama was undeniably stifling for Yukimura. His only escape was sake. And whenever he could go out under the guise of Genjiro, he would look for women.

Sometimes he even found himself wishing that he was anywhere in this world BUT Kudoyama.

And to think that he was sitting pretty on this nice little mountain while Tokugawa was widening his territorial influence by the day. The thought is enough to make his blood boil and his body tremble in bitter anger.

But nevertheless Yukimura was determined to stay put. His hunger for battle and vengeance will just have to wait.

_At least for another year or two. _

There was a very important reason for him to do so. And yes, Sanada Yukimura would endure this humbling retreat, all for the sake of that important reason.

For that important **person**

Which reminds him ……

"Kosuke."

"My Lord."

"You wanted to tell me something."

It wasn't a question.

"_Hai._" Kosuke bowed and wondered. _Who's the psychic now?_

A slight shiver coursed Kosuke's body. Although Yukimura had just been joking with her in this very sitting, what she was about to talk about was no laughing matter.

"It is about Sasuke, Yukimura-sama."

Yukimura shifted from the porch and sat cross-legged, facing his _kagemusha. _He placed the still full cup of tea down.

"Continue."

Kosuke kept her head bowed but she could feel her lord's thoughtful gaze on her. She had expected this though. Whenever the matter at hand was Sarutobi Sasuke, Yukimura couldn't be more serious and straight-forward.

"Forgive me, my Lord. I had failed to cure his illness that you had to expedite your return from Edo."

"I would have returned any way. Besides you didn't know what he was ill with. Nobody can do much about things they're not familiar with."

"Forgive my incompetence, my Lord."

Yukimura exhaled. "Anayama Kosuke of the Sanada Juyuushi. You have helped heal others more often than I can remember. Your medical knowledge is definitely more than mine and the others put together. Don't say you're incompetent."

Silence prevailed for a moment as Kosuke realized that Yukimura was not going to hold her responsible for what she felt wasan apparent failure in carrying out her duties.

It made her feel even worse. She bowed her head lower.

"Is that all, Kosuke?"

Kosuke flinched. Yukimura's voice was gentle and kind as usual, but she didn't miss the growing impatience underlying his question.

She snapped out of her guilt-ridden thoughts and remembered that she needed to tell Yukimura something. Kosuke straightened up slightly.

"_Iiya', _Yukimura-sama. _Ano.. _I don't know exactly what made Sasuke ill, nor how to cure it if it happens again. But I'm sure of one thing, though."

Kosuke looked up to her lord cautiously. Yukimura nodded for her to continue.

"Sasuke's illness, Yukimura-sama. It is not physical."

* * *

A/N:

1. There are two persons called Rokuro in the Sanada Juyuushi. Unno Rokuro and Mochizuki Rokuro. (Info courtesy of Shartae-sensei) In the anime, Yukimura called out "Rokuro." and two shadows appeared. They were pretty alike-looking.

2._ Kagemusha _literally means shadow warrior.A kagemusha is a body double to its master. And yes, Yukimura's kagemusha, Kosuke,is a female. > 

3. Genjiro was an alias Yukimura used when he first appeared in the manga (vol. 3).

4. _Daimyo_ Japanese feudal Lord.

* * *

My first attempt at a cliffhanger. Was it even that much? Hmm.. not much about Sasuke-kun here, but no worries, you'll get enough of the silver-haired boy in the days to come.

Eheh.. reviews?


	5. Teaser

**WHAT I WISH FOR (Pt. III) - teaser**

**Author: Jouhaiichi-gou**

"So .. do you want it or don't you?"

No answer.

The man looked down and nearly laughed out loud. The scowl on the boy's face was exactly the same one he wore when they started to go out this afternoon. And that was a good two hours ago.

The man cleared his throat. Laughing would only serve to aggravate the young boy and further foul his mood. He decided to just try again.

_"Sasuke?"_

The said boy stiffened. He hated it when the man says his name like _that_, using that _voice_.

Soft and gentle as it was, it was a voice which its speech was seldom refuted.

A voice which its orders were seldomrefused.

But the boy was not about to give in just like that.

At least not so easily this time!

In the most serious tone he could manage, the boy gave his answer.

"NO."

"Eh .. you sure?"

The older man bit his lips. Right now, not bursting out laughing was getting harder and harder to do.

He had expected that much to be the answer, but the expression on the boy's face was really something else. It was too seriously stubborn and severe.

And so cute, too!

Trying his best to ignore the man's amused smile, the boy turned and looked away.

"I said no, Yukimura. I don't want it."

"But you're not even looking!"

"I don't care. I still don't want it."

"Aw come on .. you can't decide without _looking_. Take a look first, maybe you'll like it, who knows? Just one look .. come on."

"Really! I _told_ you I don't-"

"Just one look. That's all I ask from you._ Sasuke._"

The boy cringed inwardly.

That damned voice, again! Yukimura is really using it on purpose this time!

'That's all I ask from you'? That's ALL?

Don't be ridiculous! With Yukimura, it never ends after just 'one look'.

And this, the boy knows from experience.

Exasperated, he tried to bargain. "Look, this time why don't we just-"

"Please, _Sasuke_."

The boy sighed.

As usual, Yukimura was unrelenting. Until what he wanted was seen to, he was never going to stop.

Sasuke should have known better than to start resisting in the first place.

But, really. He just didn't feel like doing this right now.

"I'm tired already, Yukimura."

"Then we'll just do it quickly."

"What! But that's not the point!"

"For me ..."

The boy startled.

Yukimura didn't have to go that far so as to use that sentence.

At least not for this sort of thing, anyway.

Sasuke stared at the man in front of him. For Yukimura to actually ask this from him this way, the boy is left with no other choice.

He folded his arms across his chest.

"Ch'. Fine, have it your way."

END OF TEASER


	6. Teaser, yet again

**WHAT I WISH FOR (Pt. III) – 2nd teaser**

**Author: Jouhaiichi-gou**

"Does anybody know where Yukimura-sama is right now?"

Caught up in his work, Jinpachi answered without registering who it was who had asked.

"Oh, he went out."

"Eh? He went out? But everyone is here!"

Jinpachi startled at the outburst, realizing his slip a little too late.

Kamanosuke elbowed his friend's side, whispering "Shouldn't have said it that way, 'Pachi."

The two looked up to see Saizo staring incredulously at them and then at Kosuke, who was at the other end of the room.

"Everyone" here meant the four of them; Saizo, Jinpachi, Kamanosuke and Kosuke.

Due to the other six having to be sent away at most times on recon and data collecting missions, it was left upon these four the duty of safeguarding Yukimura.

For all of the four to be present sans Yukimura in the house right now would only mean one thing.

Saizo's voice raised significantly.

"You mean to tell me that not **one** of us followed Yukimura-sama when he went **out?**"

Jinpachi offered a sheepish grin. "Ano Saizo .. but he said he was just going out for a walk."

"A **walk**, you say?"

Under Saizo's fierce glare, Jinpachi gave a feeble nod.

"And exactly since **when** had Yukimura-sama went out for this **walk**?"

Jinpachi had to step back at the tone in Saizo's voice.

Seeing his friend in dire need of help, Kamanosuke decided to try his luck. "Um .. since after lunch..?"

"**_What did you say?_ Since after lunch? Do you realize just exactly how long ago THAT is**?"

Across the room, Kosuke worked quietly on a large quilt piece with a needle and thread.

She didn't bother to watch the not-so-unusual scenario.

Saizo was always like this, becoming near-hysterics whenever he thought that Yukimura was exposed to any degree of any type of danger.

The fact that Saizo tends to see signs of 'danger'on a too-regular basisdidn't help matters either.

Kosuke listened halfheartedly as he fiercely berated the other two on their "carelessness" and "duties of a Juyuushi".

However, it was soon cut short as Saizo realized that it would be better for him to save time and just go out and find Yukimura instead.

Saizo turned to leave and caught sight of Kosuke. He approached the female Juyuushi.

"Kosuke."

Kosuke was slightly startled at the irate tone addressed to her but calmly answered her comrade.

"Hai, Saizo."

"You don't happen to know where Yukimura-sama was headed to, do you?"

Kosuke stiffened. What a rude way to question a lady. At that moment, she decided that she had enough of Saizo's manners for the day.

Looking up with a small smile on her lips, she answered with two words.

With an expression of absolute horror, Saizo immediately vanished from the room. A frustrated "Yukimura-sama!" could be heard as a parting remark.

Jinpachi and Kamanosuke approached their female counterpart, who was now wearing a smug look on her face.

"Whoa. There he goes again."

"Ne, what did you tell 'im, Kosuke?"

"I told him where Yukimura-sama went."

"Really? But I thought Yukimura said he wanted some time alone with Sasuke today."

"That's okay. I'm sure Yukimura's finished and is on the way back home by now."

"Yeah, but I hope he's not. It'd be much more fun if Saizo finds them when they're still at it, ne?"

Kosuke laughed. "Can't say I don't agree with you, Kamanosuke."

_Just where **is** Yukimura-sama? _

Saizo leaped stealthily from one roof top to another.

It was just like Yukimura to leave the house suddenly without taking any one of the Ten with him as guard.

This is the third time in this month alone.

Saizo didn't understand how his lord could be so lax when it comes to matters concerning his own safety.

Especially in times like these, when the bounty offered for his head was one of the highest in the land.

The Juyuushi stopped and scanned his surroundings.

Yukimura had left the house for more than three hours by now, but he had been able to trace his lord's steps in the general direction.

Saizo also sensed that Yukimura had brought the boy along with him.

What is Yukimura thinking, bringing that boy to this kind of place?

Saizo shook his head. He needed to focus.

What mattered now was for him to find his Lord and ensure that he was safe.

That first. Anything else would have to come later.

The Juyuushi put his fists together and launched a person-tracking technique. The sense was even closer now. Saizo proceeded to move towards the direction of his Lord.

After ten minutes of more roof-hopping, Saizo stopped. He could feel Yukimura's presence directly beneath him, and noted grudgingly that the boy too, was there.

Employing an invisibility technique, Saizo descended to where the two was.

And was greeted with the biggest shock of his life.

END OF SECOND TEASER

A/N: Oh, I'm having so much fun, I bet you guys want to kill me. Don't you? Don't you?


	7. What I Wish For Part III

Okay everybody, this is the REAL CHAPTER. Don't kill me just yet T.T. Further ramblings below, but for now, on with the story first.

**What I Wish For (Part III)**

Disclaimer: If SDK had belonged to me, Yukimura would rule the whole of Japan.

Author: Jouhaiichi-gou

XXXX

"_**For me .. Sasuke."**_

_**The boy startled. **_

_**Yukimura didn't have to go that far so as to use that sentence. **_

At least not for this sort of thing, anyway.

_**Sasuke stared at the man in front of him. For Yukimura to actually ask this from him this way, the boy is left with no other choice. **_

_**He folded his arms across his chest.**_

"_**Ch'. Fine, have it your way."**_

XXXX

_**After ten minutes of more roof-hopping, Saizo stopped. He could feel Yukimura's presence directly beneath him, and noted grudgingly that the boy too, was there. **_

_**Employing an invisibility technique, Saizo descended to where the two was.**_

_**And was greeted with the biggest shock of his life.**_

XXXX

Saizo's eyes bulged in disbelief at the scene enfolding in front of him. The Juyuushi froze from approaching any nearer.

_This is so IMPROPER! What does Yukimura-sama thinks he's doing? _

The actors of the said scene, however, took no notice of the newly arrived spectator.

A child's voice pierced the air, loud and upset. "_Hanase_!"

Gentle but commanding, another voice answered. "No. Stay still, Sasuke. This won't take long."

"I **told** you I didn't want-"

"This would be over by now if you'd stay still for a moment. Turn around, Sasuke."

"_Mou .. hanase!_ Yukimura!"

At the sound of his lord's name, Saizo snapped to his senses. Improper or not, the Juyuushi couldn't just stay silently by the side and let this happen. Saizo discreetly made himself visible again and approached the two.

"Yukimura-sama! Sasuke!"

Both said persons turned. While Yukimura grinned when he saw Saizo, Sasuke simply narrowed his eyes at him. Apparently the young boy didn't appreciate Saizo seeing him in such a situation.

Ignoring the annoyed look Sasuke was giving him, Saizo turned to his lord.

"What are you two **doing here**?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, mumbling. "Isn't it obvious? What does it look like?"

Ignoring the boy yet again, Saizo stared at his lord, waiting for an answer.

"Yukimura-sama?"

Yukimura grinned at the accusing look on his charge's face. "Well, Saizo. It seems that we are .. shopping."

Saizo was simply flabbergasted.

He hadn't been too surprised when Yukimura had yet again left the house and went out all alone. But it had horrified him to be told that Yukimura was headed to the spring carnival of all the places.

But never in his wildest dreams did Saizo expect to find out that, not only Yukimura didn't bother to disguise himself for this outing, his lord was wearing his Six Mon crest outer jacket!

Here, out in the open! Amidst the throngs of people in a spring festival!

The town was a fairly large one and its spring carnival, though not as festive as the ones held in Edo or Kyoto, still offered an impressive variety of goods and entertainment. People from all walks of life had flocked to this town in celebration of the season's entrance.

Wearing such an emblem in public when Tokugawa was officially in power, Yukimura was practically walking assassin bait.

"I can see **that**, Yukimura-sama." Saizo waved his hands in Sasuke's direction in frustration. "But why are you-"

Saizo was cut short by a loud curse coming from the young boy.

All this time Sasuke had been struggling to get out from what looked like an oversized kimono. His efforts betrayed him however when he accidentally stepped on the too-long material and as a result stumbled to the ground.

"Sasuke!"

Yukimura took the opportunity to somewhat escape from Saizo and went to help the young boy to his feet. "I told you to stay still! Are you hurt?"

The boy grabbed Yukimura's hand and got up stiffly. "Like hell I am .. "

Being thoroughly irritated, Sasuke had a good mind to let Yukimura know just exactly how he was feeling right now. Then the boy happened to glance at the silently fuming Juyuushi standing beside them and decided to shut up.

Yukimura on the other hand, was oblivious to Saizo's ire. He dusted off ground dirt from Sasuke and tsk-tsked him, announcing pleasantly. "Since you've dirtied this cloth, we'll now have to buy it."

Sasuke pulled back. "What? I didn't say I wanted it yet!"

Yukimura signaled to an elderly man who was minding the stall. "We'll take this one _ojii-san_!"

The seller happily obliged and proceeded to help Sasuke take off the material. Carefully he took off the needle pins Yukimura had used to "try" the cloth on Sasuke.

The old man assured him. "I guarantee you won't regret this buy, this is really one of the higher quality materials I'm selling."

The boy grunted. "Just get this blanket off me."

"Though I must say this color really suits you, young man."

"Whatever."

Despite knowing that it was mere customer-appealing banter, Sasuke found that he still appreciated being addressed to as a "young man".

So Sasuke stood still to allow the old man do his work. He looked back at Yukimura and Saizo and suppressed a snicker. Once again, Yukimura was sorting through the bundles of clothing material being sold. Behind him, his flustered charge tried to get his attention. This was of course, rather unsuccessful.

"Yukimu-"

"Hm .. this one's nice. Maybe Kosuke'll like this one." Yukimuraheld a yellow colored bundle and turned to Saizo. "What do you think, Saizo?"

"Yukimura-sama! This is hardly the time-"

"No? You're right, Kosuke always preferred something blue in color. Let's see here .."

"Yukimura-sama! That's not what I meant!"

"Eh? Then what is the matter Saizo?" Yukimura asked absently, still merrily rummaging through the goods in front of him.

"With all due respect Yukimura-sama, what do you think you're doing here?"

"I thought I told you we are shopping."

"But why are you dressed like this? You nearly gave me a heart attack, Yukimura-sama!"

With one hand on his hips and the other running through his hair, Yukimura turned around and posed for his charge. "Eh, why, what's wrong with my clothes? Am I not being modest or something?"

Despite himself, a hint of red tinged Saizo's cheeks. "No! No, you're fine! Really, Yukimura-sama, please be serious!"

Dropping his voice just a tad above whispering, Saizo stressed. _"_With all due respect my lord_, do you realize that you're wearing the Six Mon crest right now?" _

Peering over his shoulder, Yukimura glanced at his back. "Hm .. I am? Oh, you're right."

With not much more than a shrug of his shoulders, Yukimura turned back to the stall. "Hey, here's a nice blue one. Please, _ojii-san_, I'll take this one too."

Saizo watched helplessly as Yukimura went about finishing his exchange with the owner of the stall indifferently. When he was done, Yukimura tucked a large brown package under his arm and smiled.

"Well, we're done here. Let's go and check out the other stalls."

"Yukimura-sama!"

"It's alright, Saizo. Don't worry unnecessarily."

Saizo snapped. What has gotten into his lord? Doesn't he realize how dangerous this is?

"Unnecessarily? Yukimura-sama, this is not-"

Yukimura turned to leave, his back to his anxious charge

"I said, it's alright."

Saizo startled and stared after his lord. Yukimura had just spoken in the quiet tone which had meant for his subordinate to drop it.

Saizo lowered his head. "_H-hai,_ Yukimura-sama_."_

Yukimura held out a hand to the young boy beside him. "Let's go, Sasuke."

Sasuke hesitated for a moment. He disliked having to hold hands in public, what more with Saizo there to see them. But the boy wasn't about to argue with Yukimura. Not when his mood had changed like this.

They walked for a while, weaving their way through the crowd. Saizo followed a few steps behind the man and child pair. His trained eyes monitored the crowd around them and assessed their situation.

Most people were too caught up with their own businesses and affairs to give Yukimura any notice but Saizo didn't miss the several double takes of recognition thrown their way.

They stopped at a stall selling sweets and food concoctions. To Sasuke's relief, the older man simply ordered without first asking the boy what he wanted. The boy had been pestered to choose all afternoon and it had made him uncomfortable.

Sasuke wasn't used to having options. And he hated things that he wasn't used to.

Sasuke glanced behind and saw that Saizo had been quietly following them. Sasuke noticed the dismal look on Saizo's face, one the Juyuushi wore whenever he couldn't quite agree with his lord but couldn't do anything much about it either.

The young boy didn't understand why Saizo had to raise such a fuss about the whole thing in the first place. Shouldn't Saizo, as the most devoted of the Ten, have a stronger faith in his lord's actions?

For Yukimura to wear the Six Mon crest thus revealing his identity to the public, it must not have been without a reason. Though Sasuke didn't know the specific details, he believed that all of Yukimura's actions have always served a certain purpose or another.

Meanwhile, Saizo was keeping an ever alert watch on their surroundings. Being in midst of a crowd, Saizo decided that Yukimura was in a very open, vulnerable and dangerous position. He needed to be ready; right now, an attack was possible from all directions.

Even if Yukimura was purposely being reckless, it was still Saizo's duty to protect him.

The Juyuushi was just starting to launch a perimeter securing technique when Yukimura called out his name. Saizo turned around, his eyes widening at the parcels thrusted into his arms.

"Bring these back home. Kosuke is expecting them."

"But Yukimu-"

Saizo startled, any protests he had in mind was stuck at the back of his throat. It's been a really long time since he last saw this kind of expression on his lord's face; solid and unreadable.

And most definitely, frightening.

"I very much dislike having to repeat myself. Go."

Saizo swallowed nervously.

He, Kirigakure Saizo of the Sanada Juyuushi, had just been ordered to leave Yukimura, his lord, all alone without anyone as guard, in the middle of a crowded carnival, while that said lord was wearing the emblem of insurgence.

Saizo couldn't imagine a more disturbing situation than this.

Unfortunately, despite its irrationality, an order was still an order. And Saizo was expected to obey.

"_Hai._"

Turning to go, he happened to glance at the boy standing by Yukimura's side. Saizo's eyes narrowed distrustfully.

And then he was gone.

XXXX

"Yukimura-sama sent these for you." The packet of food was placed on the table, but the parcel containing the cloths was curtly dumped on the floor.

To say that Saizo looked upset would be an understatement. The expression on his face clearly spelled that something unpleasant had occurred between him and Yukimura at the carnival.

Or rather, between him, Yukimura and Sasuke, if you will.

"That was quick." Jinpachi quipped, earning a jab in the ribs from Kamanosuke and a murderous glare from Saizo.

"I'm just doing my duties, that's all." Saizo answered coldly.

"Sheesh Saizo, no need to get all defensive - OWW!" Jinpachi yelped in pain as Kosuke pinched his arm. "Whazzat for, Kosuke!"

Kosuke whispered to her bruised comrade as she strode past him towards the parcels. "Don't push your luck too far, Jinpachi dear."

"I'll take these from here. Thank you." Kosuke inspected the parcels and smiled. "Looks like Yukimura-sama sent us some snacks. Care to have tea with us, Saizo?"

Saizo turned to leave. "No. I'm going."

Kosuke looked up sharply. "Wait, Saizo! Yukimura-sama said that he wanted some time alone with-"

"I know that!" Saizo snapped, effectively silencing his female comrade.

_I'm not that blind to the obvious hints that I wasn't wanted._

"I'm not going back to their place."

"Then where **are** you going?" Once again, Jinpachi's speech preceded his thoughts. Kosuke and Kamanosuke braced for Saizo's tirade to lash out on him. It couldn't be helped; Jinpachi's sharp tongue usually brought such trouble upon his owner.

"I'm going to check on the snares on the west side. I'll be back by dinner."

All three Juyuushi's inside the house stared after Saizo's leaving figure in astonishment. That quiet, passive tone in his answer was utterly unexpected. Without waiting for a reply, Saizo disappeared.

Kosuke gathered the goods and stood up. She sighed inwardly.

_Saizo .._

"Hey, but didn't he just checked those snares this morning?"

"Jinpachi!"

"'Pachi!"

Jinpachi looked up at his two companions innocently. "Wha-at?"

XXXX

"What are we doing here, again?"

Yukimura smiled. He always thought Sasuke was adorable with that seemingly permanent scowl on his face.

"Why we're going to watch the carnival procession. And this is the best place to view it."

The two of them was sitting on a rocky ledge jutting over the edge of a small hill situated beside the town. Despite Sasuke's adamant protests earlier, Yukimura had them both climb this hill, all the way to the very top.

The boy glanced down, looking over the town.

It was still early in the night, and the lights from the carnival lanterns, in all shapes and sizes, hadmade a spectacular view, especially if one was looking from above. Sasuke could distinctly see the small bustle of men preparing for the procession.

Sasuke sighed audibly. The view was nice, but sitting around doing nothing bored the boy after a while.

"I don't see any procession going on."

"It's gonna start soon, you'll see."

"Why do we have to see it? Let's go home already."

"No! This only happens once a year. We can't miss the carnival **procession**, it's unheard of!"

Yukimura sounded thoroughly horrified that Sasuke was positive he was exaggerating. "Don't kid me. You just wanted to come up here so you can drink sake, right?"

"Eh, what do you mean?" Yukimura sounded hurt, but Sasuke wasn't fooled. The boy turned to face the older man, narrowing his eyes accusingly.

"Then what are those jars around you, Yukimura?"

Yukimura grinned. Beside him was several sake jars and bottles, some still with content but most were already empty. The older man put down the bottle he was holding on the rock. Having failed to come up with a good answer, he simply grabbed the boy beside him and tried to hug him.

"You really are so bright and intelligent, have I told you that?"

A surprised Sasuke struggled in Yukimura's hold, certainly displeased. "Hey, let go!"

Yukimura laughed. Catching him by the wrists, he pulled the thrashing boy closer so that he was seated in his lap. "Why should I?"

"Because .. because you smell of sake! Let go, Yukimura!"

As futile as it was, Sasuke persisted in his struggle. Once Yukimura starts babying him, it's really hard to get him to stop. And that's when he wasn't drinking.

"_Hanase,_ Yukimura! I mean it, I'm not-"

Sasuke froze. Yukimura pulled back, a satisfied smile on his face.

"If you won't stay still, I'll kiss you again."

Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose furiously. Somehow, the feeling of Yukimura's moist lips had stayed on his skin, no matter how hard he rubbed it.

"Meanie."

Sasuke sulked, but had stopped trying to break away from Yukimura's hold. Instead, he turned around in order to watch the carnival again. Yukimura smiled and pulled Sasuke closer, winding his arms around the boy's midsection. Sasuke settled his back comfortably against the older man's body with not more than a low growl of protest.

"This stupid procession better start soon."

XXXX

"Sanada Yukimura, you say?"

"Yes, it's definitely him."

"His guards?"

"Not one in sight."

"Don't be kidding! Sanada is never without at least one of his dogs with him."

"It's true! We followed him all afternoon. Except for one small kid tagging along, he's all alone."

"A kid, you say? His son or something?"

"Doubt it. They don't look alike at all."

"That's strange."

"They were just going around town, buying things like everybody else. Sanada even got himself some impressive stock of sake, too."

"Hm, wouldn't expect him to be this stupid. Doesn't he know that he's the number one wanted man right now?"

"Maybe he went off the deep end, y'know, being exiled for so long at God knows where."

"Hmph. Doesn't matter now, does it? Wherever it is, he's not going back there alive."

"Call the others?"

"Of course. Move it already."

XXXX

**Author's Note:**

**GOMENASAI everybody. I didn't mean to be mean about the teasers. What happened was after I put up the teasers, I got caught up in so many things that I couldn't put up the real chapter in reasonable time. Sorry, very sorry, I promise it wasn't my intention to torture you guys, well it was, in a way, but not that much. I know you must be mad at me now, I mean I would be if it was me. So gomen ne? **

**Another bad news is that my finals is coming up. So .. as much as I hate to say this, the next chapter would probably take another month or so. T.T**

**And I personally don't think that this particular chapter is that good at all, it seems that my story is rather slow moving. sigh Gomen, again people, it's really hard to write these days. T.T**

**Oh, and I don't know if you can accept "shopping" as what I have been leading you guys all to believe what Yukimura was doing with Sasuke. Heheh, I know those imagination can run pretty far, but come on, we're talking about an 8 year old here. The "two words" uttered by Kosuke was supposedly "spring carnival", heh, dunno if you guys can accept that either. Your view is really appreciated on this -hint- hint- **

**Bear with me as I thank all you kind reviewers again: **

**especially ANGELA who reviewed even when there was no update in sight, a true motivation if nothing else :). **

**PRATZ, I'm more than honored to beta your story as you are one of my favorite authors. **

**ARAIN/ARIN, hope you found the continuation to your liking, after the terrible teasers ..**

**BOBBYNEKO: your death threats pushed me to the computer a bit more often :)**

**HELLFIRE: I would love to hear your ideas on Sasuke stories anytime :)**

**AndLUCY, EMERALD-REI, STORMBRINGER246 and EVERYBODY ELSE who took the time to read and review my poor excuse of a fic ..**

**ARIGATO GOZAIMASU! **


End file.
